


Off the boat

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Michael steps off the boat. While waiting for his sister to pick him up he continues the conversation with Signe.





	Off the boat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 28 days of love challenge. Prompt: "Write about your first OTP"
> 
> I had some trouble remembering which was my first SSSS-ship but eventually I remembered these two. Have never written them before though so that was exciting, but also means the characterization might be a bit of. But eh, what can I do apart from writing more about these two? I have some ideas actually!

The boat trip hadn't been all that bad. Sure, he was fired and he didn't have any idea when he'd be able to go back to his home in Copenhagen or if he would even still had a home to return to when everything was over. How many rents could he miss before the landlord threw him out? He should probably call and explain the situation. Magnus meowed and he put the carriage down and stretched.

”I'll let you out once we get to the farm, it's not that far.”

Magnus meowed again, turned around in the cage and scratched at the plastic that held him locked up. Michael looked around. His sister was supposed to pick him up, but so far he couldn't see her. He spotted the boat servants coming off the boat, most of them pulled out cigarettes from their pockets to have a smoke. Signe was among them, and he waved to her. She laughed, excused herself and came up to him.

”Stuck on the boat?”

”Obviously. They're not gonna pay a hotel for us, we're just boat servants.”

She smiled and winked at him. He laughed.

”My sister is supposed to pick me up”, he gestured down the road. ”Seems to be stuck in traffic though.”

”Must be great to have somewhere to go during this.”

”Yeah, but now I'll have to help out on the farm. I don't know anything about farmwork. What does pigs even eat?”

”Everything except nails and teeth.”

”H...” Michael furrowed his brow. ”How do you even know that?”

”The internet is a great source for everything you never wanted to know.”

”hm.”

They fell quiet, listened to the engines roaring and the boat servants chatting away. A woman waved towards Michael from one of the cars.

”That's my sister. Guess this is goodbye then.”

”Good luck on the farm.”

Signe punched Michael's arm and he picked Magnus up, took a couple steps towards the car. Signe started walking back towards the other servants. Michael stopped in the middle of a step and turned around.

”Hey!”

”What?!”

”Maybe you'd like to... you know... come with me. I'm sure they'd be glad for another extra set of hands.”

She looked towards the boat, shrugged and walked up to him.

”Sure, why not? Anything's better than sleeping on those benches.”

They walked up to the car, Michael quickly explained the situation and he and Signe sat down in the car and it drove off towards the farm.

 


End file.
